The Training Program in Mammalian Reproduction is designed to prepare promising young scientists for research careers in reproductive biology. A major strength of the Training Program lies in the multidisciplinary background and research expertise of the Program investigators, ranging from molecular and cellular biology and genetics to organ physiology at the tissue and whole animal level. The interests of the faculty coalesce around several common themes, focused on the reproductive system. These include development and differentiation, cell-cell communication, signal transduction, control of gene expression, hormonal influences in cancer and toxicology, RNA processing, and all aspects of female and male reproduction. Postdoctoral fellows have a wide choice of experimental models. In addition to the learning experience in the sponsor?s laboratory, supported fellows have exposure to expertise of the entire faculty in the form of informal and collaborative interactions and as a result of the Training Program Seminar and Research Forum series. Postdoctoral training emphasizes additional skill development in research, communication, critical thinking, and new knowledge acquisition. Research training is primarily the responsibility of the individual sponsor. All Training Program faculty make their laboratories and skills available to trainees as needed. Postdoctoral fellows participate in the Reproductive Biology Research Forum, a series in which students and fellows present the results of their research. Fellows also attend the monthly Seminars in Reproductive Biology, sponsored jointly by the Training Program and the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Reproductive Sciences. The series is designed to allow trainees to broaden their general knowledge of recent developments at the forefront of reproductive biology research, in addition to giving them the opportunity for personal contact with leading scientists. All fellows are expected to participate in laboratory group meetings, where they present their data and relevant literature and receive feedback from others concerning experimental design, data analysis, etc. Fellows are also encouraged to attend other seminars in the Medical Center and to attend graduate courses relevant to their work. The Training Program co-sponsors a series in the responsible conduct of research and makes a vigorous effort to recruit minority applicants. The purpose of this Training Program is to prepare promising young scientists for research careers in reproductive biology. The Program emphasizes multidisciplinary background and expertise of its preceptor faculty. Faculty cluster around several themes, which focus on reproductive biology. The Program also emphasizes skill development in communication and critical thinking, and encourages new knowledge acquisition. The latter includes graduate courses in reproductive biology.